


Daydream-Hobii Collection: BTS Imagines

by daydream_hobii



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 23:08:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17886851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daydream_hobii/pseuds/daydream_hobii
Summary: A masterpost of BTS Reactions.Crossposted from @daydream-hobii on Tumblr





	1. Chapter 1

UPDATING SOON


	2. A Cold & Rainy Day | Poly!YoonSeok

**Genre** : Fluff, Slightly Angsty?, Poly!AU, Drabble

**Pairing** : Yoongi x Reader x Hoseok

**Summary** : You had an absolute horrible day while your boyfriends has a fantastic one. You didn’t want to ruin their good mood, but they could see through your lies. All they want to do is make you happy.

**Warning** : Nothing!

**Word Count** : 1,139

You pretty much had the worst day of your life. You worked your butt off all day at Big Hit, going to meetings and trying to help with choreography, you were almost attacked by a rogue “fan,” walking down the street, and the hate on social media seemed to sting just a bit more than usual.

            You know your two boyfriends were home already and didn’t want to disturb them. From the group chat, they seemed to have a wonderful day… You phone dinged, and you stopped on the sidewalk, looking at it.

 

            Thunder boomed above you, making you flinch. The rain didn’t even spare you as it started pouring down, soaking you from head to toe. To top off the day, you had left your umbrella at home because you thought it’d be pretty. You let out a groan, walking through the rain as people with umbrellas stared at you.

            Eventually, you started enjoying the rain. The cold water hit your hot skin, and you felt a bit more relaxed. You became thankful for the rain, even if you were soaked. It made your day just a little bit better. You phone dinged again, and you stopped in a doorway to check it.

 

            _Too late for that…_ You thought. You put it away, running the rest of the way to your apartment with the boys. You walked up the stairs, gaining some strange looks from your neighbors that you ignored.

            You reached your door, typing in the keycode and unlocking it. You walked in, slipping off your shoes. You heard a soft gasp and looked to see Hoseok staring you up and down, walking over and hugging you softly.

            “You’ll catch a cold,” He mumbled, walking you to the living room to see a pacing Yoongi. You chuckled as he sighed in relief at the sight of you.

            “Thank God you’re alright. You’re soaked, go get on something comfy to warm up,” He said, kissing your cheek. You nodded, walking to the bedroom you shared. You quickly changed, brushing out your hair and putting it into a wet bun.

            Once you finished, the feeling of dread from earlier returned, and you couldn’t help but stifle a sob. You felt horrible, but you didn’t want to ruin the boy’s day. They just confirmed their comeback, so it was a big day for them.

            You walked back to the living room to see them cuddling together. Yoongi smiled down at Hoseok, kissing his lips softly. You leaned against the doorframe, admiring the view. Only their members and management knew about your polyamorous relationship, but the press was getting close to figuring it out. In fact, many of the fans already had figured it out, and accepted it. Well, except for the ones who hated your guts, of course.

            “There’s my beautiful Y/N,” Yoongi said, making your heart soar. “Come join us.”

            You ran over as Hoseok moved to the side, letting you squeeze into the middle. Yoongi’s arm went over your shoulder as Hoseok’s went around your waist. Hoseok peppered your neck with kisses, making you sigh in content.

            You laid like that for a while, the television draining on. Your thoughts went back to you day, and what the girls who attacked you said. They told you that you were a leech… You had never heard that before, and you wondered why they would say that? Did everyone think you were just leeching off the boys?

            You could feel fresh tears roll down your cheek, and you cursed in your head. You carefully looked down, bringing your shirt up to wipe away your tears. You unintentionally sniffed, gaining the attention of your two boyfriends.

            “Y/N are you crying?” Hoseok asked, wide eyed.

            “No, I’m okay,” You said, looking at him and giving a fake smile. Your lip quivered, and you felt another tear fall, making you look away and glare at your hands, cursing under your breath.

            “Baby, what’s wrong?” Yoongi asked, lifting your chin to look at him. You shook your head, sitting up straight and biting your lip.

            “Please, talk to us,” Hoseok begged, and you could tell he was pouting.

            “I’m sorry, I didn’t want to ruin your special day,” You said, covering your face as Yoongi rubbed your back, Hoseok wrapping his arms around you in a hug, laying his forehead into your hair.

            “Baby, you didn’t ruin our day. Tell us what happened…” Yoongi whispered softly, kissing your cheek.

            You replayed the entire day to them. From the busy meetings to the attack to the rude comments. You said everything, feeling a weight slowly being lifted as your tears fell. A little sob would sound every now and then, making the two boys frown at their love being so upset.

            “Why didn’t you call us when this happened?” Yoongi asked, referring to the attack.

            “Because I was fine, they didn’t get to me, your bodyguards stopped them. It seemed pointless in bugging you guys,” You replied, wiping your tears.

            “It’s never a bother,” Hoseok said, making you look at him. “We know how much these things hurt you, Y/N.”

            You sat in silence for a while, the television turned off. Thunder boomed as rain hit the window. You felt calmer than you had all day, holding each of their hands. They were staring at you, frowning. You squeezed their hands softly, letting them know you felt better.

            “Come on, let’s go to bed,” Hoseok said, lifting you up, making you yelp in surprise. You chuckled, wrapping your arms around his neck as the three of you walked to the bedroom you shared.

            “Well, aren’t you my knight in shinning armor,” You said, making Yoongi scoff.

            “Only one of them,” He said. Hoseok threw you onto the bed, making you giggle as Yoongi tackled you, kissing all over your face. Hoseok took off his shirt, laying in bed and watching the two of you, loving the view.

            “Yoongi, stop,” You begged, laughing as he placed one more wet kiss to your lips.

The three of you got under the blanket, Yoongi making you face Hoseok. You wrapped your arms around his waist, snuggling close to him as Yoongi pressed himself to your back, his own arms around your waist. Hoseok put an arm around your waist as well, and you felt him rubbing Yoongi’s arm. Yoongi leaned up to peck Hoseok on the lips before laying back down, resting his head to the back of yours. Hoseok pressed his forehead to yours, giving you a passionate kiss. You gladly kissed back, smiling through it.

“You know we love you, Y/N,” Hoseok said, closing his eyes.

“With all of our hearts,” Yoongi mumbled, already falling asleep.

“I know… I love you guys too,” You replied, closing your eyes. What a perfect end to a horrible day.


End file.
